Edward Lavell (Earth-616)
, formerly ; , , , , Nightshade's employee | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 192 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal, mob boss, crimelord | Education = | Origin = Edward Lavell, through unknown means acquired the original Eel's costume. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Denys Cowan | First = Power Man and Iron Fist #92 | HistoryText = The Eel Lavell took over the super-powered costume and identity of the Eel from the original Eel, Leopold Stryke, who had died by then. As the new Eel, Lavell first ran afoul of Power Man and Iron Fist when he and Man-Mountain Marko unsuccessfully attempted to free the Maggia boss known as Hammerhead from police captivity while being transported to a new prison. Later, he was hired by the criminal Nightshade and assisted her in her attempt to rob the people attending a New York City society event. This time the Eel was defeated by Iron Fist and the former criminals Stiletto and Discus, whom Nightshade had tried to force to help her. New Enforcers At one point, Eel was hired to become a member of the New Enforcers. Masters of Evil Lavell later joined the Crimson Cowl in her weather-domination scheme as a member of the Masters of Evil. Secret War During the events of the Secret War, Edward was among the supervillains hired by Lucia von Bardas to attack Nick Fury and his heroes. Serpent Squad He joined the fifth Serpent Squad led by the Red Skull’s daughter Sin. They attacked the Senate offices under the orders of the Red Skull, but the new Captain America defeated them all except for Sin. Along with the rest of the Serpent Squad (minus Sin) Eel worked for the new Hydra. Maggia Following the events of Otto Octavious' time as Spider-Man, the Kingpin's Hand fraction and Shadowland's fall, Peter Parker's return and the rise and fall of the Goblin Nation, the Eel became the leader of one of the Maggia fraction's and a major crime power. He was called to reunite with two of the other crime powers, Mister Negative's empire and the Goblin Nation remnants lead by the Goblin Knight, to divide the criminal underground. While going there, he was interrupted by the Black Cat and Electro. She warns him she will be crossing his path. He laughed at her threats and taunted at her defeat at the hands of Octavious while he was now a Maggia boss. He attacks her while asking her what she had. But she told him that as a thief, she took what she wanted and Electro attacks him and his men while Black Cat taunts him that she'll take everything from him. She interrupts the reunion by crashing Eel in from a window and demands the Eel's part. However, Negative refused, saying that she only had reputation until the Spider took it away. She replied that all of them were outed by Spider-Man but that she will be the one that defeats him. Illuminati The Eel was seen attending the meeting of criminals recruited by the Hood to get revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D. after the events of Pleasant Hill. | Powers = | Abilities = The Eel is highly skilled in the field of electronics | Strength = The Eel possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Eel Battlesuit:' Eel wears a battle suit that grants him the following abilities: **'Electrostatic Energy Generation:' Eel's suit possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. It's unknown how much electricity he can generate per minute. Eel can control the amount of electricity he discharges, anywhere from a single volt to his full 10,000,000 volt charge at once. **'Lighting Bolt Projection:' The Eel can emit a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. **'Electrification:' The Eel may electrify the outer surface of his costume with enough current to shock anyone who touches him into unconsciousness. This is direct current, so anyone grabbing him will be unable to release their grip. **'Light Aura:' The Eel may generate a glowing electrical aura around his costume capable of illuminating his immediate area. **'Radar Sense:' The Eel may generate an electrical field around his costume that functions like a radar sense, allowing him to automatically detect the presence of anyone within his immediate area. **'Insulation:' The Eel's costume is heavily insulated in order to protect him from the electricity it generates. **'Greasy Coating:' The Eel's costume exudes a grease-like substance which makes it extremely difficult for opponents to get and maintain a firm grip on him. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Eddie Lavell has previously been noted as a head of Maggia operations in the "Gulf Coast" area. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Radar Sense Category:Electrokinesis Category:Edward Lavell (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Crimelords